


Soup

by 007black



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Common Cold, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OT3, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/007black/pseuds/007black
Summary: Cheryl is sick and her girlfriends care for her, as always.





	Soup

Cheryl let out another weak cough. Long ago had she lost the strength to cough correctly and currently was just trying to breathe. She had lied to her girlfriends Betty and Veronica and told them to go to their classes even though she felt she was on her death bed. She knew they would be home soon as they only had two classes on Wednesdays so she tried to hang in there until Betty was home and would inevitably make her soup. Veronica would be home soon after Betty would serve her soup and she knew from past experience that Veronica would lay down with her and play with her hair. All she had to do was wait. After what felt like years she heard the door unlock and soft footsteps get closer to her room. Betty nudged the door open and saw her girlfriend. Her smile dropped and she rushed over, kissing Cheryl’s forehead and promising to make soup. Cheryl was left alone again, but not really as she heard the reassuring sound as the can opener was got out of a drawer and her favourite soup was being opened. Finally her mind a little more at rest she dozed off. She awoke to the smell of chicken noodle soup, and tugging of her hair. She opened her eyes, found Betty on her left, one arm under Cheryl and the other one laying across her holding Veronica’s wrist, and behind her on the nightstand a bowl and on her right was Veronica, finishing a tiny braid at the side of her head. She smiled sleepily and whispered that she loved them and fell back asleep tucked between the best girlfriends in the world


End file.
